destinos traçados
by Annie e Heellinha
Summary: Quatro crianças moram em um interno. Quando completam cinco anos voltam para casa. Esperam encontrar pessoas frias e  instáveis, mas encontram o oposto. Ou não.  Eles apenas sabem que não são normais, estão cercados por mistério e alguma profecia os cera
1. O que que esse povo tem na cabeca?

Alguns personagens pertencem ao Tio Rick e outros a nós mesma.  
Aqui a conta da Heellinha e da Annie. Nós postamos também no Nyah fanfiction.  
E em breve tem mais.

* * *

Pov Tayla Evillen Chase Jackson

-Então é assim? – Layla dizia. – Eles nos jogam em um internato quando ainda eramos bebês e depois de um tempo nos buscam e nós temos que voltar para "casa" – Ela falou fazendo aspas no ar. - sorrindo e amá-los como se eles não tivessem nos abandonado e nunca nos visitado? Palhaçada! – As lágrimas caiam dos olhos dela que agora estavam castanho escuro, quase pretos, e escorriam pelas bochechas que estavam brancas como giz. Luan passou o polegar secando. As lágrimas eram de puro ódio e rancor. Mas eu a entendo, eu vivo desde que me entendo por gente em um internato e nunca recebi a visita dos meus pais em anos. Isso porque já tenho cinco anos. Eu posso ter apenas cinco anos, mas sei como e o que é ser abandonada por seus pais, e eles nem se importarem com você. Agora eu tenho que voltar a morar com meus pais para sermos a "família feliz". Isso é ridículo!

-Quem eles pensam que são? Eles nunca nos mandaram uma carta se quer. Nunca nos visitaram. Nunca! Nunca se importaram com a gente. – Erick também estava irritado. Mas não chorava. Andava de um lado para o outro no quarto branco com dez camas. Aquele quarto era triste. Todas as crianças lá foram abandonadas. Aquele lugar me dá medo.

-Eu queria saber – comecei a falar e empurrei uma mexa loira do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. – Se nós voltaremos a nos ver. Se vamos voltar para cá ano que vem.

-Eu quero saber por que estamos aqui. – O Luan me cortou. A voz dele estava com tanto ódio. A face de uma forma estranha. Sabe, antes de começarmos a entender que nossos pais não nos amam, éramos felizes. Ficávamos alegres todo feriado, final de ano, achando que eles viriam nos buscar. Pura ilusão. - Por que eles nos jogaram aqui? Por que nunca nos visitaram? Por que agora temos que voltar a viver com eles? Falem a verdade. Vocês também querem saber.

-Crianças, - A supervisora nos chamou – Seus pais chegaram. – A Lay secou as lágrimas e cada um de nós pegou a sua mala e fomos para a saída do internato. Quando saímos havia quatro homens lá. Dois estavam de costas para nós conversando com os outros dois. Todos usavam sobretudo preto e calça jeans. Havia dois carros, um preto e um branco parados lá perto. Imaginei que fosse deles. – Aqui estão elas. – Os outros dois homens que estavam de costas para nós se viraram. Todos sorriam, mas estavam nervosos. Um me chamou atenção em especial, por causa de uma enorme cicatriz. Ele tinha cabelos cor de areia e olhos azuis elétricos. Provavelmente era o pai do Luan. O Luan tem cabelos cor de areia, mas às vezes fica com mechas pretas. Os olhos elétricos eram os mesmos. Olhei para o outro homem que antes estava ao lado dele. Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanho escuro, quase negros. Se parecia com a Lay. A Lay tem cabelos negros com mechas loiras. Os olhos às vezes ficam mais dourados, depende do humor dela. O outro tinha olhos castanhos e também cabelos negros. Se parecia muito com o Erick. Principalmente os olhos. E o ultimo. Bom, eu imaginei que fosse o meu pai pelos olhos verdes cor de mar, que me chamaram bastante atenção. Os meus olhos são verdes com cinza. Estranho não? Pois é. A Lay diz que quando estou alegre, eles ficam bem verdinhos, mas quando estou estudando ou pensando em algo que me preocupa, eles ficam mais cinzas. O que imaginei ser o pai da Lay sussurro alguma coisa que não escutei para os outros, que assentiram. Cada um deles veio até cada um de nós. Todos conforme eu acho que eram nossos pais. O meu, veio e se agachou olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Ele passou o polegar nas minhas bochechas e tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo loiro, colocando atrás da orelha. Ele estava com os olhos marejados e sorria.

-Tay. – A voz dele era grave, mas doce. Mas ao escutar meu nome, um flash veio a minha cabeça. Uma lembrança dele:

"Meu pai estava em um lugar que não sei bem onde, pois ele olhava fixamente para um bebê no colo deitada. Um bebê recém-nascido. Com um liquido dourado ainda o sujando. O bebê era eu. E aquela em que eu estava no colo era minha mãe. Ela chorava, não lágrimas de tristeza, longe disso, de felicidade. Havia um belo sorriso no rosto dela.

-Como ela vai se chamar? – Uma voz de mulher perguntou.

-Tayla . – Meu pai respondeu.

-A inteligente e líder. –Minha mãe completou. Meu pai me tomou nos braços e se levantou (ele estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama) e disse me olhando:

-Tay, eu te amo filha."

O flash acabou. Eu tenho muito desses flashes, e quando eu tenho é como se o tempo tivesse parado.

-Se parece com a sua mãe. - Balancei a cabeça. Ele me olhou preocupado e falou tentando controlar a voz. – O que foi? Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Os outros homens olharam para mim assustados.

-N-não. –Gaguejei. Estava nervosa. – Só um pensamento ruim. Nada demais. – Eles pareceram não acreditar em mim, mas voltaram a conversa cada um com seus filhos. Meu pai sorriu.

-Acho melhor trocar de roupa princesinha. – Princesinha. Algo que sempre quis ser chamada por meu pai. – Nova York é longe.

-Nova York? Você mora em Nova York? Desculpe, Senhor. – Me corrigi e ele riu. Um sorriso lindo.

-Pode me chamar de você mesmo. Sim, eu e sua mãe moramos em Nova York. Depois te explico o porquê.

Outro flash.

*Meu pai estava em uma sala agora toda branca. Com treze tronos em formato de U ao contrario. Não prestei muita atenção em como era. O homem no primeiro trono disse:

-Eles estão sofrendo a maldição da tortura. Então tem que ficar longe de vocês. Poderão ficar em New Jersey. Não é muito longe. Mas lá ficarão seguros. Poderão ficar em segurança. Vocês têm poderes. Podem ver onde eles estão. Essa é a única escolha. Quer vocês queiram ou não.

-Pai… - Meu se virou para a menina de cabelos pretos que estava do seu lado. Ela tinha marcas de lágrimas na bochecha.

-Essa é a unica maneira. Lamento Thalia.

-Então está decido. Irão para New Jersey. – Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos cinza disse. O trono dela era o terceiro da esquerda.*

O flash acabou e eu estava de volta a saída do internato.

– Okey?

-Okey. –Eu sorri.

-Sua mãe mandou te entregar uma roupa. – Ele se levantou e eu não suprimi o impulso de pegar sua mãe. Ele sorriu pra mim. – Só vou pegar uma coisa no carro. É rapidinho. – Eu soltei a mão dele e senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Não sei por que fiz isso. Nunca fui desse jeito. Ele foi até o carro preto estacionado lá na frente e pegou quatro mochilas. Uma rosa com verde, outra rosa com preta, outra preta com vermelho, e outra preta com azul. Entregou a rosa com preto para o pai da Lay, a preta com vermelho para o pai do Erick e a preta com azul para o pai do Luan. Veio até mim e me entregou a rosa com verde. – Vá trocar de roupa. Te espero aqui. – Ele disse e senti uma mão na minha. Virei-me para trás e a Lay me chamava com o rosto vermelho. Dei um sorriso para o meu pai e fui com ela. Erick e Luan esperavam nós duas. Assim que chegamos à porta, fomos os quatro trocar de roupa. Lógico que eu e a Lay no banheiro das meninas e o Erick e o Luan no dos meninos. Eu abri a mochila e havia uma meia caça preta e uma saia rosa. A blusa era de manga comprida e rosa, com desenhos que nem prestei atenção. Tinha também uma jaqueta preta com detalhes rosas e uma bota preta. Troquei de roupa e coloquei a toca que também era rosa com alguns detalhes pretos. A Lay vestiu a dela. Era uma meia calça preta também com um vestido preto com detalhes rosas e uma blusa por baixo de manga comprida também rosa. A bota também era preta, assim como a toca que tinha detalhes rosas. Os olhos dela estavam em um tom mais para o caramelo. Significava que ela estava extremamente feliz.

-Gostei dele. – Ela disse sorrindo. Sem duvida, seu rosto não havia mais marcas das lágrimas de ódio que antes tinha. Agora era iluminado pelo sorriso da minha melhor amiga. Sorri de volta.

-Também. Mas… - Fiz uma careta.

-Os flashes? - Ela perguntou. Apenas ela, o Luan e o Erick sabem disso.

-Sim. Depois te conto. Vamos. – Fomos correndo para o lado de fora depois que guardamos tudo. No caminho encontramos o Erick e o Luan. Quando chegamos lá, eles conversavam e riam. Todos escorados nos carros. Não me perguntem a marca. Não entendo nada de carros. Aos nos ver, eles sorriram.

-Vamos. – O que provavelmente é o pai do Luan disse. –Luan e Tayla vão no meu carro. E os outros dois com você Nico. Pode ser?

-Eu dirijo. – O que provavelmente é o pai do Erick disse.

-Hey, - O pai da Lay falou- Por que eu não dirijo?

-Porque você é muito criança. – Os outros três responderam. Eu tentei não ri. Os meus amigos também.

-Vamos logo. Annabeth vai me matar se chegarmos atrasados.

-Você é imortal Percy. – Imortal? O Pai do Erick disse.

-Serio, não duvide da Annabeth. Ela é capas de matar imortais. Se chegarmos atrasados a Clarisse, a Annabeth e a Thalia nos matam. – O pai do Luan disse. Estou confusa. Imortais? Eu e o Luan fomos em direção ao carro preto. Meu pai abriu a porta para a gente. Entramos e colocamos o sinto. Ele se sentou na frente- Lógico. – E assim demos partida para ir para Nova York.

Pov Layla Dakota Di Ângelo

Estava com raiva, angustia e um monte de sentimento que seriam inimagináveis para uma criança de cinco anos. Uma criança normal. O que claramente, não sou. Provavelmente meus olhos estavam quase – se não estiverem – pretos. Sempre que estou com ódio, raiva ou qualquer sentimento do tipo eles ficam pretos. Os da Tay ficam escuros também, em uma impressionante combinação de cinza e verde. Os do Luan ficam um azul tempestuoso, e às vezes tenho até impressão que existem raios nos olhos dele. Já do Erick são sem duvida os mais estranhos. Ficam quase vermelhos. Ou seja, não somos normais. A prova disso são nossos "poderes", como os flashes das Tay ou o fato de quando o Erick está extremamente nervoso, as pessoas tendem a ficar. Ou você sabe como é difícil mentir pro Luan? É impossível. Aqueles olhos azuis são hipnotizantes. E quanto a mim, acho melhor deixar quieto. Quando meu pai chegou perto de mim, a primeira coisa que ele disse foi:

-Se cresceu hem? Vi você era pequenininha. – Lógico, você nunca me visitou. Pensei. Ele fez uma careta como se estivesse escutado. Continuei com ódio. – Gosta de mitomania né? – Com essa me surpreendi. A Tay e os outros não gostavam muito, mas jogavam comigo. Eu simplesmente amo esse jogo. – Eu jogava esse jogo quando era pequeno antes da minha irmã morrer. Mas quando ela morreu fiquei com raiva e parei de jogar.

-Meus pêsames. – Disse olhando para o chão.

-Tem tempo isso. Depois te conto a história.

- O que foi? Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Olhei para o lado apreensiva torcendo para a Tay não ter tido outro flash. Ela olhou pra mim apreensiva e respondeu nervosa:

-N-não. –Ela gaguejou. É. Ela teve outro flash.– Só um pensamento ruim. Nada demais. – Meu pai se voltou para mim.

-Você está bem?

-Sim. Não se preocupe. – Ele fez uma careta. – Algum problema?

-É que sou novo nessas coisas. Sabe, só tenho vinte anos. E sou solteiro. E cuidar de criança… -Entendi o que ele quis dizer. Ele não me desejava. Senti um sentimento ruim e uma vontade de chorar. –Vai ser muito divertido. –Ele falou animado e eu me espantei. Olhei para ele confusa.

-Hãm? – Ele é louco!

-Vamos nos divertir bastante. – A voz dele estava empolgada. – Mas acho melhor trocar de roupa. Chegar em casa você verá. – Um homem, ou melhor garoto, que devia ter uns vinte anos no MÁXIMO, com cabelos preto e olhos verdes trouxe uma mochila para o meu pai. Era rosa e preta. Minhas cores favoritas junto com cinza- da cor da lua. Meu pai me passou a mochila e sorriu. – Vá se trocar. – Eu peguei a mão da Tay e fomos lá para dentro, já que o Erick e o Luan nos esperavam. Assim que troquei de roupa- que preciso dizer que amei- fui falar com a Tay enquanto caminhávamos de volta. Não sei por que, mas sentia uma felicidade, acho que o humor do meu pai me contagiou.

-Gostei dele. – Falei sem pensar. De onde eu tirei isso? A Tay sorriu. Somos como irmãs gêmeas, lógico que fisicamente diferentes, mas somos como irmãs unidas.

-Eu também – Ela fez uma careta. – Mas… - Sabia o que isso significava.

-Flashes?- Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

-Sim. Depois te conto. Vamos. – Ela sorriu e praticamente corremos lá para fora do vestuário e encontramos os meninos.

-Vocês gostaram deles? – Perguntei assim que cheguei lá.

-É são legais. – O Erick disse. –Mas loucos.

-Não vou tirar conclusões precipitadas. – O Luan disse. Ele às vezes é muito frio e duro, mas é um bom amigo.

-Ah, eu gostei. – Disse sorrindo e esperando não parecer patética.

-Também. – A Tay confirmou.

-Teve outro flash? – O Eric perguntou enquanto andávamos.

-Sim. Depois conto como foi. – A Tay respondeu.

Pov Erick La Rue Rodrigues

Assim que vimo ele, senti de certa forma uma paz e me acalmei um pouco. Geralmente quando estou nervoso, que está do meu lado também fica, estranho não? Eu tenho uma novidade para você, eu sou estranho.

Assim que meu pai se ajoelhou na minha frente eu fiquei o fitando e quando ele sorriu havia uma paz em nossa volta e rapidamente minha raiva foi embora.

-Oi Erick. – Ele disse. A voz soou forte e grave. – Cresceu heim, queria ter te visitando todo dia, mas não pude. Em breve saberá por quê. -Mencionei que odeio mistério?- Ainda é muito novo para saber dessas coisas. - Muito novo para saber por que fui abandonado? Legal! Não sou nem um pouco sacartico não? – Sua mãe está ansiosa para te conhecer. Quase me matou para vir, mas como só íamos nós homens, ela não veio. Mas isso não impediu dela me encher meia hora. Sorte que tenho paciência. – Ele sorriu. Esse cara é louco. –Eu não sou louco. Já fui. Mas não sou mais. – Hã?

- O que foi? Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Olhei para o lado e fiz algo que jamais imaginei fazer, agradeci por a Tay ter tido um flash. -N-não. –Ela gaguejou. – Só um pensamento ruim. Nada demais. – Meu pai se voltou para mim.

-Você está bem?

-Sim. – Disse seco e frio - Não se preocupe. – Ele sorriu sacartico.

-Rilex então. Se parece com sua mãe. Oh geniozinho forte viu. Estressado… - Ele disse e riu. – Igualzinho sua mãe. Ela é o estresse em pessoa. – Ele ria. Eu olhava com um olhar tipo, "Ele é louco ou o que?" – Por que todo mundo me olha como se eu fosse louco? - Por que você é louco?

-Porque você é louco. – O pai da Tayla disse entregando uma mochila vermelha para o meu pai.

-Rum. – Meu pai fechou a cara para ele e se virou pra mim. – Sua mãe mandou entregar. Falou pra você vestir isso.

-Okey. –Disse indo mais para trás. Esse cara é louco. Encontrei com o Luan e ficamos esperando as meninas.

Pov Luan Grace Castellan

Assim que vi eles nos esperando já percebi quem era o meu provável pai. Então ele veio até mim e começou a falar, gaguejar na verdade:

-Oi, nossa como você cresceu... Está parecido comigo! hehehe acho que sua mãe vai gostar de saber como o filho dela ficou gato igual ao pai. - cara metido... Acho que nesse lado eu não puxei pra ele. Ele começou a falar no que eu pareço com ele e como somos bonitos. - aah desculpe se estou sendo muito metido pra você.

-Beleza. Mas... - eu ia continuar a perguntar, mas ai eu vi a Tayla tendo outro de seus flashes então deixei a pergunta pra lá, sabia que se eu perguntasse alguma coisa ele não mentiria para mim, não porque sou seu filho, mas porque ninguém mente pra mim.É como se eu tivesse um poder... NINGUÉM mente pra mim!

O pai da Tay perguntou como ela estava e meu pai se virou pra mim e perguntou como eu estava. Falei que estava bem. Aí ele começou a falar di novo de si mesmo e de que minha mãe ia querer matar ele por me parecer com ele.

Depois disso meu pai me deu uma mochila e pediu pra que eu me trocasse porque iríamos "pra casa".

Subi no carro e meu pai começou a dirigir. O pai da Tay começou a puxar conversa com ele.

-Thalia vai te matar, - Ele disse- Ele se parece muito com você. – Dava pra ver sorriso de travesso na cara do meu pai. –Não está na hora de resolver isso não? Já se passaram o que? Uns sete anos? –O sorriso sumiu.

-Percy, Percy, Percy, você não entende nada da vida. – Meu pai disse balançando a cabeça.- Minha relação com a Thalia é muito complicado.

-Vocês nem tentam resolver. – O pai da Tay contra ataco. O clima não era dos melhores. – Sinceramente não entendo.

-Percy, você não teve tantos obstáculos quanto eu e a Thalia temos. Você e Annabeth formam um casal perfeito – o pai da Tayla riu – comparados a mim e a Thalia. Que alias, nem um casal não é né? Nós vivemos em guerra. Eu tento resolver, mas Thalia… É a Thalia.

-Eu sei Luke como a Thalia é, mas sei lá, acho que vocês poderiam resolver isso. Invés de ficarem sofrendo. Você ama ela?

-Se sabe a resposta por que pergunta? – Meu pai o olhou tentando continuar calmo.

- O que vocês falaram sobre "à noite"? – Ele freio de uma vez.

-Uma palavra disso e eu juro que te mato. - Ele ameaçou com os olhos com raiva.

- Okey, só quero ajudar. Acho melhor andarmos logo. Annabeth vai me matar se atrasarmos.

-Annabeth é uma chata isso sim.

-Luke.

-O que é? Annabeth antes não era tão chata.

-Anda logo. – Ele virou pra janela emburrado.

-É só fala nela que você fica assim né? Tsctsc. É por isso que sou solteiro. Alguém pra mandar em mim?

-É por isso que você é solitário. – O pai da Tay murmurou. Não prestei mais atenção no silencio que se estalou no carro. Comecei a fitar a janela e acabei dormindo.

* * *

Deixem review pliss

nein qi seja ;D ou ;(  
Bjs e valeu por ler

e em breve tem mais


	2. Minha nova casa Pov  LAYLA

:'(

Estamos tristes. 0 ZERO reviews?

bua

deixem review pliss

custa nada

esperamos que gostem

* * *

**Pov Layla Dakota Di Ângelo**

Entrei no carro junto com o Erick. Ele ainda tinha a expressão de sério, mas no fundo acho que ele sorria. Eu provavelmente sorria, sinceramente, não queria ver a minha cara. Coloquei o cinto. O pai do Erick foi abrir a porta do motorista, mas meu pai disse:

-Nada disso Chris. Eu vou dirigir. – O pai do Erick riu.

-Você? Nico? Ta dirigindo. –Ele disse sacartico.

- Eu estou falando serio.

-Entra logo Nico.

-Rum. –Meu pai entrou emburrado.

-Pelo mesno sei a quem você puxou. – Erick disse no meu ouvido. Afastei-me dele e dei um soco no ombro dele. Ele riu.

-Hey, - Meu pai disse olhando pra nós serio. Gelei. O sorriso foi se embora. – Que agarramento é esse com a MINHA filha? – Meu pai falou e o Erick riu junto com pai dele. Senti meu rosto queimar.

-Eles formam um belo casal. – O pai do Erick disse rindo. Meu pai deu um olhar pra ele que chega me deu medo. Comecei a mexer no meu cabelo com vergonha.

-Nós só somos amigos. – Disse nervosa. Erick já estava vermelho de rir. Esqueci os dois homens que me olhavam e dei outro murro no ombro dele.

-Ao. Doeu Lay. – Ele disse parando de rir. Mas quando olho pra mim começou a rir de novo.

-Essa é minha filha! – Meu pai disse e provavelmente fiquei mais vermelha.

-De quem ela puxou? – O pai do Erick falou sério. – Será da mãe? – Meu pai deu um olhar pior do que antes para ele. Fiquei com medo. – Ou talvez do avô. Hey Nico, só estou brincando.

-Rum. Vamos logo ou você quer enfrentar Clarisse? Sinceramente, não quero levar uma surra.

-Nem eu. – O pai do Erick disse rindo, mas senti que ele falou serio. Ele ligou o carro e deu partida.

-Chris, me responde uma coisa? Como você teve coragem de casar com a Clarisse?

-Olha como falar da minha mulher Nico. – O pai do Erick falou serio.

-Você e o Percy são loucos. Sua mulher é uma das piores filhas de Ares e a sogra do Percy é a deusa da TPM. – Deusa? Acho que to com febre. Um raio estralou no céu. A sensação de medo me dominou. Senti meu coração acelerar. Eu morro de medo de raios, trovões e tudo mais. Erick pegou minha mão. Ele sabe dos meus medos. Tentei me acalmar.

-Nico, você quer ser é fumegado por um raio. E você também não entende de nada. Mas calma, você é muito novo. Tem a eternidade pela frente. – Esse povo é louco!

-Aiaiai. – Meu pai olhou para trás e arregalou os olhos. – Hey, que intimidade é essa? – O pai do Erick parou no semáforo.

-Eu to falando. Isso vai dar namoro… - Olhei pra minha mão e soltei a mão do Erick correndo e olhei para a janela. Provavelmente estava mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

-Isso não daria certo. – Eu disse sem pensar. Eu ODEIO TER DDAH! . Eu tendo a despejar as coisas que penso, ou melhor, sem pensar.

-Sei… - O pai do Erick falou com aquela voz "até parece". Dei de ombros, vermelha do jeito que estou provavelmente.

-O sinal abriu. – Erick disse tentando mudar de assunto. O pai dele deu partida no carro e meu pai se virou pra frente. Uns dez minutos depois o pai do Erick disse:

-Vamos cantar? –Eu arregalei os olhos – Um titã incomoda muita gente, - ele começou a cantar.

-Dois titãs incomodam muito mais. – Meu pai completo. – Dois titãs incomodam muita gente…

-O que são titãs? – Erick interrompeu sem graça a cantoria. Meu pai olhou para ele.

-Ah, são umas coisas que quando estiverem maiores saberão o que é. – Ele disse e eu bufei.

-Dois titãs incomodam muita gente, - voltaram a cantar.- Três titãs incomodam muito mais. – Fiquei olhando para a janela até dormir.

Acordei, o sol batia no meu rosto. Olhei para a janela e nevava, mas havia também o sol ali. Passava por vários prédios. Não resistir a perguntar:

-Onde estamos?

-Nova York. - O pai do Erick me respondeu. Meu pai e o Erick dormiam. Comecei a mexer no meu cabelo. Enrolar no dedo, fazer tranças, desfazer, remexer na minha franja. Enrolar meu dedo no cordão do vestido, suspirar, mas hey, não me julgue. Eu tenho DDAH e sou hiperativa. Isso é muito chato.

-Muito chato. – O pai do Erick disse como se tivesse lendo minha mente. Ele também batucava o volante com os dedos.

-Você ler mentes? – Perguntei esperando ele rir.

-Por que está perguntando isso? – Ele riu agora.

-Nada. – Ele começou a mexer no cabelo e fazer atos de quem está nervoso.

Meu pai acordo. Ele começou a mexer no celular dele sem parar. Parecia que também tem DDAH e hiperatividade. Quando Erick acordou começou a batucar o banco. Já não agüentava mais ouvir aquele barulho e o transito ta tão lento, então dei um grito:

-PARA DE BATUCAR ESSE TREIN ERICK. –Todos olharam para mim como se eu fosse um alienígena. Odeio isso! Me virei para a janela.

-Essa daí vai se dá bem com Clarisse. – O pai do Erick disse rindo. Fiquei mais vermelha ainda.

-Mantenha sua mulher longe da minha filha. – Meu pai disse fingindo um falso tom de raiva. Os dois riram.

Falaram mais algumas coisas na viajem, mas não prestei muita atenção. Quando saímos do transito e entramos em uma estrada com menos carros comecei a estranhar o caminho. Passamos por uma floresta e avistei ao longe cinco luxuosas mansões. Sentadas em um banco de ferro, havia quatro mulheres. Estávamos um pouco longe. Fiquei olhando para frente enquanto o primeiro carro estacionava. O carro do pai do Luan. Uma mulher loira, muito jovem até devo dizer, foi recepcioná-los. O pai da Tayla desceu do carro e quando foi dar um beijo nela, ela o contornou e abriu a porta. A mulher deu espaço para que o pai da Tay pegasse ela. Ela ainda estava dormindo. Novidade. Reparei na mulher que havia dado à volta no carro e aberto à porta para o Luan. Ela tinha cabelos negros repicados e usava umas roupas pretas punks. Achei estranho. Ela pegou a mão de Luan e começaram a entrar na primeira casa ao norte. Mas o pai do Luan segurou o braço da mulher. Ela se virou para ele e achei que ia começar a bela de uma briga, mas a mãe da Tay chegou e falou alguma coisa com eles que meio relutantes assentiram e esperaram nosso carro parar.

Uma mulher de cabelos cacheados abriu a porta do lado do Erick. Ele desceu e ela se ajoelhou na frente dele. Tirei meu cinto e meu pai abriu o carro para mim. Uma mulher de cabelos negros abaixou na minha frente e me olhou como se estivesse me estudando. Ela sorriu e se levantou e olhou pro meu pai.

-Nico, ela é realmente muito parecida com você. Pelo menos fisicamente. Os cabelos, os olhos, tudo. – Olhei curiosa. Meu pai agachou na minha frente.

-Lay, essa é Mary. Mary, essa é minha filha Layla Dakota Di Ângelo. – Ele falou com orgulho e eu sorri. Ele sorriu ainda mais.

–Gente, vamos logo. Já passou da hora deles almoçarem. Thalia, Luke, parem de briga vai. Todos para a minha casa.

-Por que para a sua Annabeth?

-Vamos logo Clarisse.

Enquanto seguíamos para a terceira casa escutei meu pai conversa com a Mary.

-E se a mãe dela vier?

- Eu não quero que ela chegue perto da Minha filha. – Meu pai disse com a voz cheia de raiva.

-Nico, você sabe que ela vai querer.

-Mas vai ficar querendo.

-Desisto.

-Você parece que quer que eu fique longe da Lay. – Eles pararam de repente. Eu estava do lado do meu pai então também parei.

-Não é isso. E por favor, não fale isso nunca mais. Tchau. Acalme-se primeiro e depois me procure. – E ela começou a brilhar de forma que tive que fechar os olhos. Quando abri ela não estava mais lá. Meu pai pegou minha mão.

-Annabeth, - meu pai falou e ela se virou para nós. – Depois que eu mostrar a casa para a Layla eu vou para a sua casa. Okey?

-Tudo bem. – Ela assentiu.

-Eu e o Chris vamos mostrar a casa para o Erick e depois vamos para lá.

-Então cada um vai para a sua casa e depois nos encontramos na minha. – A mãe da Tay disse e os outros assentiram. Os pais do Erick o levaram para a segunda casa ao sul. Era uma casa com um jardim com poucas flores e uma cerca. A casa em si era vermelha e tinha portas de madeira escuras. Tinha algumas janelas de vidro em cima. Todas as mansões deviam ter uns dois ou três andares. Essa não era diferente pelo o que aparentava. O pai do Luan pegou a mão dele e se virou para voltar para a primeira casa em direção sul, mas a mãe do Luan segurou o braço do Luan.

-Onde pensa que vai com o meu – ela deu ênfase no "meu"- filho? – Esse parecia um exemplo de casal divorciado que não se dava bem.

-Vai começar. – Meu pai murmurou.

-Percy, leva a Tayla para dentro que eu vou tentar resolver isso. – O pai da Tay levou ela para a mansão do meio. Ela tinha um bonito jardim e uma cerca de madeira. Tinha também ao lado do jardim uns balanços, o que me fez pergunta se eles tem mais filhos. A casa era de um tom verde mar com as portas de vidro. Havia uma área do lado de fora com algumas colunas que vi em uns livros chatos lá do internato. Eram colunas gregas, eu acho. A Tayla gostava dessas coisas, mas nem dava muito ouvido quando ela começava a falar. Principalmente quando ela começava a falar de história. Ela parece que ama o passado.

-Thalia – o pai do Luan começou a dizer – O Luan vai ficar comigo.

-Quem te mentiu? Ele é meu filho. Vai ficar comigo. Você vai ver no julgamento. – Julgamento?

-Thalia, o Luke tem tanto direito de ficar com o Luan quanto você.

-Vai ficar do lado dele Annabeth?

-Vem, vamos para casa. – Meu pai de guiou para a segunda casa em sentido norte. Ela era preta e havia uma grande porta preta. Os degraus eram de madeiras – como o das outras casas- mas era madeira pura. Sem tinta. Já a das outras, pelo o que percebi, eram brancas. Meu pai abriu a porta que dava entrada para o hall da casa. Assim que entramos larguei a mão dele e tirei o casaco. Ele colocou os casacos no gancho e começou a caminhar pela casa. Eu comecei a observa a casa. Era escuro e quente dentro. As paredes eram de um vermelho sangue e o chão de madeira escura. Os moveis eram de mogno escuro e os sofás eram vermelhos também. Na lareira crepitava fogo… Verde? Achei estranho, mas continuei a observa a sala. Havia uma enorme escada preta com um tapete vermelho que ia para o segundo andar. Meu pai começou a subir e me chamou.

-Não vem ver seu quarto não? – Eu corri até ele e juntos subimos a escada. Virei e dava para um enorme corredor com quatro portas. As portas tinham algumas plaquinhas, mas não prestei atenção no que dava cada uma. Duas das portas de um lado eram marrons. Na outra parede uma era branca com desenhos de brinquedos, o que achei um pouco estranho pelo fato das paredes serem de um preto escuro. A outra porta me chamou atenção porque era rosa – o que achei mais estranho ainda – e a placa havia escrito meu nome e tinha uns desenhos de rosas na porta. A maçaneta era dourada e parecia de outro. No final do corredor havia uma grande janela de vidro que iluminava um pouco o corredor. O corredor era também cheio de pedestal e tinha um ar um pouco medieval. Meu pai parou em frente à porta cor de rosa e abriu.

-Esse é seu quarto. – Ele abriu a porta e eu senti meu queixo cair. Eu entrei e ele era simplesmente, LINDO! Serio, as paredes eram rosa bebê e davam para uma sacada. A cama parecia aquelas de princesa. Era preta e mais parecia de casal. A cocha que forrava ela era rosa escura. Estava cheia de travesseiros com fronhas rosas e de bonecas também. Havia dois criados-mudos pretos – um de cada lado da cama -, um com uma foto minha de quando eu era bebê no colo do meu pai. O chão era de madeira negra e tinha um carpete rosa. Encostada na parede havia uma pequena mesa branca com um computador em cima. Na parede da esquerda havia uma enorme porta branca. Curiosa, eu a abri e o que eu achava que dava para um cômodo, deu para um enorme closet. Acho que você não está entendendo o que eu estou falando. O quarto, o closet e tudo mais eram ENORMES, não grandes, e sim ENORMES. Fora que é o sonho de QUALQUER menina. O quarto tinha um monte de brinquedos. E quando eu digo um monte, eu digo tantos que você nem consegue contar. Havia na outra parede uma casa de brinquedos rosa. Fui até lá e era beeeeeeeeeeeem espaçosa mesmo. Era como se fosse uma mini casa. Havia a sala, a cozinha e o quarto. Você anda lá facilmente. Do lado da casinha, havia uma porta branca, onde quando abri dava para o meu banheiro. Era um banheiro quase normal. Era todo de azulejos brancos e como o resto do meu quarto era bem espaçoso. Havia um grande espelho de corpo todo, um boxe normal e uma banheira. A pia estava cheia de cremes e essas coisas. Continuei a observa meu quarto. Mesmo com tantas coisas, se podia andar facilmente. Era bem espaçosos mesmo. Olhei para o meu pai e ele sorria e me observava. Fui até ele.

-Gostou? – Balancei a cabeça várias vezes  
– eu e a Tay temos essa mania- e ele riu.  
– Que bom. – Ele se agachou no chão e eu dei um abraço nele. Fiquei vermelha quando o percebi o que fiz. Me soltei dele e ele sorria de orelha a orelha. Seus olhos negros estavam brilhando. Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Ficamos alguns segundo ali, um olhando para a cara do outro em silencio. Até que ele se levantou.

-Acho que tenho que terminar de te apresentar a casa. – Sorri e peguei a mão dele. Saímos do quarto e entramos no cômodo ao lado. O da porta branca com desenhos. Ele abriu a porta e dava para uma brinquedoteca. As paredes eram brancas e estava lotada de brinquedos. Assim como no meu quarto, havia uma casinha de boneca, mas essa era ainda maior. Havia um enorme painel, imaginei que fosse para se escrever ou pintar. Havia uma mesinha com oito lugares. Nela estava cheia de papel e lápis de cor. Havia alguns armários e prateleiras cheias de papeis, lápis e brinquedos. Tudo parecia mais era um parquinho. Foi aí que percebi que eles deveriam ser mais ricos do que eu pensava. Eles sempre mandaram brinquedos para o internato. Mas não achava que eles seriam tão ricos assim. Meu pai me mostrou ainda o quarto de visita que era enfrente a brinquedoteca, que não havia muitas coisas lá e o quarto dele, que era em frente o meu. O quarto era de dar medo. As paredes eram pretas assim como a madeira no chão. Havia uma enorme estante com uma televisão de plasma, DVD e vídeo game, assim como o meu quarto. A cama kingue Box no centro do quarto tinha uma cocha azul escura. O Tapete também era azul escuro. Havia também duas portas, uma que imaginei que dava para o banheiro e outra para o closet.

Ele me pegou no colo, me jogou na cama e começou a fazer cócegas em mim. Eu quase morri de rir.

Descemos novamente para o primeiro andar e meu pai me mostrou a sala de estar e o escritório. Me mostrou também a cozinha. Fomos para a copa. Havia uma mesa não muito grande e uns quadros. Um era de uma menina albina com pele branca e olhos escuros. Ela sorria ao lado de um menino de uns dez anos, que reconheci sendo o meu pai. Meu pai se aproximou de mim.

-Essa é Bianca di Ângelo. Minha irmã.

-Ela mora aqui?

-Não. Ela morreu anos atrás. Quando tinha apenas doze anos. Eu na época tinha dez apenas. – Olhei para baixo. Não sabia nem o que dizer.

-Meus pêsames. – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

-Vem. Vamos almoçar. Está com fome?

-Pode ser. – Disse sorrindo. Observei durante um tempo mais o quadro da minha tia falecida na parede negra. Uma coisa que reparei em toda a casa, é que ela quase toda tinha um clima sombrio. Misterioso. Virei-me para a mesa e meu pai estava sentado nela. Sentei-me nela e umas meninas verdes – o que achei muuuito estranho – trouxeram pratos com comidas e um copo. Quer ver outra coisa estranha? Meu copo encheu sozinho. Fui experimentar a bebida e era coca. Observei meu copo. Aquilo era muito estranho. E claro que tinha que ficar ainda mais estranho. Meu pai pegou um pedaço bem grande de frango e jogou no fogo que queimava atrás dele. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer.

-Vem cá. Vou te ensinar a oferta aos deuses. – Fui até ele com o prato na mão. Ele me ajudou a jogar um pouco de comida no fogo e pediu para que eu falasse o nome de Hades e o dele. Nico. Ele jogou mais um pouco da comida dele no fogo e disse meu nome. Um cheiro maravilhoso de mistura de chocolate quente, bolo e canela, encheram o ar. Meu pai sorriu. Depois disso tudo ficou normal. Dentro do possível. Porque quando fui tomar minha coca de novo, deu vontade de tomar chocolate quente, e adivinha, a bebida ficou com gosto chocolate quente com sorvete. Estranho não? Pois é. Minha vida é estranha.

-Annabeth vai me matar. – Meu pai murmurou.

-Por quê?

-Eu disse que assim que te mostrasse a casa iria para lá.

-A mãe da Tay?

-Sim.

-Ela é muito estressada?

-Um pouco. Nada de mais. Ela sempre foi assim.

-Hum. Você vive aqui sozinho?

-Não. – Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Vivo com você agora. – Sorri.

-Aquela moça,

-A Mary?

-É. Ela não mora aqui não?

-Não. Ela mora lá no palácio dela. – Uma pessoa normal acharia isso estranho, mas olhe como minha vida é estranha.

-Ah sim. Palácio.

-Amanhã irei te levar ao meu. – Ele disse rindo. Ótimo. Uma mansão e um palácio.

Terminamos de comer falando algumas coisas sem importância. Depois que terminamos as "duendes" – como eu as apelidei – levaram os pratos.

-Gosta de assistir filmes? – Ele perguntou. Fiz uma meia careta.

-Gosto…

-Gosta de Bob Espoja? – Olhei para ele com uma cara de "ta brincando né?" – Gosta ou não?

-Sim. Você assiste?

-Sim. – ele deu de ombros. - Vamos ver Bob Esponja então. – Eu no fundo tinha esperança que ele estava brincando, mas quando descemos para o segundo andar – a copa fica no terceiro andar – e fomos para o quarto dele, percebi que ele falava serio. E que ele realmente gostava de Bob Esponja. Ele falou pra me deitar na cama dele. Depois de colocar o DVD, ele se deitou do meu lado e juntos vimos Bob Esponja morrendo de rir igual a dois retardados. Ele também tinha pegado pipoca e mais daquele trein doido que eu bebi que muda de gosto. Depois que terminou, fomos jogar The Tight Of Fight, e acredite ou não, eu gostei. Nunca havia jogado, pois no internato havia a regra, meninas brincam com brinquedos de meninas e meninos brincam com brinquedos de meninos. Argh! Meu pai acabou me ensinando e eu ganhei dele algumas vezes. Depois que decidimos para de jogar, fomos ver a família dinossauro. Agora imagine a cena, dois idiotas retardados rindo igual loucos de algo sem graça. Imaginou nós dois. Quando estava quase terminando acabei dormindo em cima do meu pai.

Acordei ainda dormia em cima dele. Estava com cede. Levantei-me e fui até a janela. Já era noite. A lua no céu era minguante e iluminava um pouco meus cabelos que ficaram em um tom quase prata. Respirei fundo e sorrir olhando a lua. Sentia uma paz leve. Sentia-me feliz.

-Hey baixinha, - uma voz veio de trás de mim – acordou? – Meu pai veio até a janela.

Um relâmpago estralou no céu. Comecei a ofegar. Odiava relâmpagos. Davam-me medo. Já estava a ponto de chorar, e acho que meu pai percebeu isso, então ele me abraçou.

– Calma – a voz dele era doce. – Vem. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu me agarrei ao pescoço dele. Ele estava sem camisa. Comecei a escutar o barulho da chuva caindo do lado de fora. Meu pai me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama dele. Ele ficou olhando pra mim e mexendo no meu cabelo. O medo foi se embora e uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim. Eu sorri. – Ta mais calma? – Ele perguntou olhando fixo pra mim.

-Sim. – Assenti fracamente.

-Eu estou aqui com você. – Meu coração falhou uma batida. – E sempre vou estar. – Ele se aproximou mais de mim. Sentia um calor vindo do corpo dele. – Eu tenho que tomar um banho. – Ele disse depois de algum tempo. – Espere só um minuto okey?

-Eu também vou tomar um. – Disse não muito feliz.

-Vou te levar até seu quarto. – Ele me levou até meu quarto e peguei no meu closet uma roupa. Era uma blusa de manga rosa com um desenho de gatinho preto e uma meia calça preta e uma saia jeans. Peguei o all star xadrez e fui tomar meu banho. Tomei banho rápido lavando meu cabelo com um xampu com cheiro de morango. Passei um perfume depois de vestir a roupa e me deitei na cama macia. Peguei a escova de cabelo e comecei a passar pelos meus cabelos. De repente me sentia sozinha naquele quarto enorme. Escutando os relâmpagos, o medo começou a brotar em mim. Mas antes que entrasse em pânico meu pai entrou no quarto. Estava de calça jeans e descalço. O cabelo estava molhado e bagunçado. Perguntei-me como ele não estava morrendo de frio sem camisa.

-Vamos jantar? – Balancei a cabeça várias vezes assentindo. Ele riu. – Vem baixinha. – Ele me pegou no colo.

-Meu tênis. – Disse apontando para o tênis no chão. Ele riu mais.

-O deixa aí. - Subimos a escada até a copa e jantamos lá.

-xx-

Depois do jantar fomos para o hall e sentamos no chão vendo o fogo crepitar na lareira. Achei estranho o fogo ser verde. Então não resistir a perguntar.

-Por que o fogo é verde? – Ele riu.

-É fogo grego. Mas não é bom você tocar. Nem água o apaga. – O encarei como se ele fosse um alienígena com um grande olho na testa. - Um dia você vai entender tudo isso. Por enquanto sugiro que não tente entender. Quando descobrimos certas coisas, isso pode acabar com a nossa vida. Ou simplesmente, atrapalhar bastante.

-Depois que ele falou isso fiquei pensando no que ele quis dizer.

-Acho melhor você ir dormir. Já é tarde. – Não estava com sono, na verdade raramente estou, e para ser mais sincera ainda, nem sei se já estive com sono, mas não discuti e fui dormir. Ele me deixou no meu quarto e foi para o quarto dele desligando a luz. Fiquei olhando aos redores do quarto e confesso que senti falta dos meus amigos. Depois de um tempo, acabei pegando no sono.

-XX-

-NICO, EU QUERO VE-LA. ELA É MINHA FILHA!

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI CHEGAR PERTO DA LAYLA! NEM POR CIMA DO MEU CADAVER! – Acordei escutando os gritos. Pulei da minha cama e abri a porta do quarto. Corri pelo corredor e quando virei vi meu pai no ultimo degrau da escada e no meio dela uma mulher. Logo atrás havia outra mulher, e ao olhar para ela, eu senti um medo. Um pavor.

-NICO, ELA É MINHA FILHA!

-NÃO! ELA É MINHA FILHA! – A mulher no meio da escada gritou. Eu corri até meu pai e ao olhar mais um pouco para a mulher que estava no primeiro degrau, o pânico me dominou e eu abracei meu pai com força. Ele afrouxou com cuidado meus braços e me pegou no colo. Eu enterrei minha cabeça no pescoço dele e mesmo lutando contra as lágrimas, elas caiam e os soluços eram o único barulho que se ouvia na casa.

-Layla meu amor. - Ela começou com a voz doce.

-Saia daqui. – Meu pai falou entre dentes.

-Gente, - A voz da mulher no primeiro degrau era doce, mas isso só fez meu medo aumentar e eu abraçar ainda mais meu pai. – Não vamos brigar.

-Saiam da minha casa. – Meu pai falou entre dentes.

-Okey. – Minha mãe disse – Nós vamos. Mas amanhã eu volto.

Eu apenas percebi que a sala de repente se iluminou, mas como estava com os olhos fechados e o rosto enterrado no pescoço do meu pai, não percebi muito.

-Vem meu amor. Vamos dormir. – Meu pai me levou para o quarto dele e acabei dormindo lá com ele me acalmando, mas evidentemente ele estava preocupado com meu choro sem razão. Para falar a verdade até mesmo eu estava.

* * *

Quem é a mãe da Layla?  
(hehe)  
Deixem review dizendo quem acham.  
Esperamos que gostem.  
deixem review, estrelinhas e/ou recomendação pliss.  
custa nada  
beijinhos


	3. Sem titulo temporariamente

Embora só tivemos UM review, ainda há leitores fantasmas(esperamos), mas deixem review pliss.

Nos ajudem com um nome pro cap, pliss

Gente, hoje é meu niver(Heellynha) e eu quero reviews de presente. Okey?  
Na verdade foi ontem, mas aceito atrasado(hehe)  
Está aí mais um capítulo com revelações, supresas e coisas para confudirem vocês.  
kkkk'

bjs e não esqeçam dos reviews.  
shuachuackshauck...

* * *

Pov Tayla Evillen Chase Jackson

Acordei em um lugar completamente estranho. Escutei vozes ao longe. Sentei-me na cama. Estava em um quarto que com certeza não era meu. Tipo, eu amei o quarto, mas aquilo só podia ser um sonho. O quarto poderia muito bem fazer o quarto da Barbie ser um quarto em um hotel de quinta categoria. Era um quarto rosa e branco. As portas do closet eram com espelhos. E do lado havia uma penteadeira com presilhas, pulseiras e tudo mais. Na parede onde a cama estava encostada, havia uma foto de um bebê no colo de uma mulher loira e meu pai estava do lado. Parecia ter mudado nada com o tempo. O chão era de azulejos brancos com um tapete rosa. Tudo era cheio de detalhes. Parecia de princesa. Esfreguei os olhos tentando clarear as idéias.

-Percy, Vai acordá-la. Ela está dormindo há horas. - Escutei uma voz de mulher dizer.

-Okey Annie. - Escutei passos subindo uma escada e se aproximando. Deitei-me novamente na cama me embrulhando. Minhas memórias voltando ao normal.

Toc Toc

Escutei alguém bater na porta.

-Posso entrar? - Meu pai abriu um pouco a porta. Sentei-me novamente e fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Até que enfim que acordou. Pelo jeito puxou a mim quanto a sono. - Ele entrou sorrindo e se sentou aos pés da minha cama. - Gostou do quarto? - Balancei minha cabeça umas cinco vezes. Eu tenho que parar com essa mania. Meu pai riu. - Sua mãe que fez. Ela é arquiteta. Er... Ela quer te ver. Vamos decer? Quer trocar de roupa primeira? - Ao mesmo tempo que eu queria eu não queria. Tipo, tava muito nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria ficar perto do meu pai. Estranho não? Já lhe disse que sou estranha?

-Não. Essa roupa tá boa.

-Então calce a bota e vamos. - Calcei minha bota e sai com ele do quarto. Assim que sai do quarto, havia um corredor com quatro portas de mogno escuro - duas em cada parede. Os espaços entre elas eram bem grandes, de forma que se podia dizer com certeza que os cômodos eram bem espaçosos. No fim do corredor, havia uma escada caracol. O corrimão era dourado e os degraus eram brancos. Déssemo-la - eu na frente - e dei de cara com o primeiro andar.

O corredor continuava, mas em cada lado da parede havia três cômodos. Todas as portas estavam abertas, exceto a ultima da esquerda que tinha a porta branca normal. A escada dava ao fim do corredor. O primeiro cômodo da direita a qual passei era o escritório. O cômodo era espaçoso e tinha portas de cor mogno. Dentro havia umas poltronas e mesas com notebooks. Tudo era bem iluminado e de cores não muito vivas, como mogno, marrom, preto e branco.

O segundo cômodo da direita era um home theater. O lugar, assim como toda a casa, era espaçoso e bem iluminado e com moveis finos.

O segundo cômodo da esquerda, era a cozinha. O terceiro era a sala de jantar. Não era muito espaçosa. Mas era luxuosa. A enorme mesa tomava conta de quase todo o cômodo. Duas cadeiras estavam nas pontas e nas laterais dois bancos de madeira. A cortina estava amarrada de forma que podia se ver o exuberante jardim do lado de fora. A porta era de madeira negra. O terceiro cômodo da direita era o hall. Tinha um mix nos moveis de linha clássica e contemporânea, dando um charme ao lugar.

Mencionei que no corredor havia uma porta?

Abri a porta e dei de cara com um luxuoso jardim com árvores e um muro. No chão havia pedras em uma trilha. Caminhei pela trilha observando as árvores, o ar puro, o vento, a liberdade! Tudo o que no internato não tinha. Caminhei pela trilha até os fundos da casa. Apesar de ser inverno o sol ainda estava lá. Um pouco fraco, mas estava. Nos fundos da casa havia uma piscina e mais árvores. Havia também uma varanda, onde minha mãe estava sentada. As poltronas e o sofá ficavam de costa para a piscina. Meu pai me contornou e subiu as escadas de três degraus na minha frente.

-Annabeth! - Minha mãe olhou para o meu pai.

-Acordo... - Ela não terminou de dizer. Ela jogou o livro que estava lendo no sofá e veio até mim. Ela usava uma calça jeans e uma regata. Ela não tá com frio não? E estava descalça.

-Isso responde sua pergunta? - Meu pai apontou para mim que estava paralisada.

Minha mãe veio até mim o mais lento que ela parecia conseguir com um sorriso enorme e ao mesmo tempo com um pouco de receio. Ela agachou de forma que seus olhos ficassem na altura dos meus. Sorri para ela. Tinha vontade de abraçá-la. Mas eu quase sempre tenho controle sobre meus impulsos.

-Oi filha. - A voz dela saiu receosa e doce. Ela parecia ter uns vinte anos apenas. Seus olhos cinza brilhavam. Eu passei os braços, receosa, sobre seu pescoço e a abracei. Vi meu pai sorrir. - Sentimos sua falta. - Ela sussurrou no meu pescoço me abraçando mais. Sua voz era um pouco de choro. Eu a soltei. Ela me fitou, assim como eu a fitei. Seus olhos eram cinza e parecia transmitir amor de uma forma que não sei explicar. Eles estavam lacrimejados. Uma mão afagou meu rosto. Olhei para os olhos verde-mar do meu pai que me fitavam. Ficamos parados um tempo. Meu pai foi o primeiro a levantar.

-Está com fome Tay? Já são três horas da tarde.

-Três horas? - Eu gritei e meu pai riu.

-Você esteve dormindo durante nove horas de prazo.

-Você puxou ao seu pai. - Minha mãe riu também. -Venha. - Peguei na mão dela e nos dirigimos para uma mesa de pedra perto da piscina. A mesa era contornada por um banco de pedra. Nos três nos sentamos e umas menininhas verdes nos serviram. Meu pai e minha mãe se levantaram com seus pratos e eu fui atrás. Eles despejaram parte da comida deles em uma fornalha e murmuraram alguma coisa e um olhou para o outro sorrindo. Minha mãe entregou o prato dela a meu pai e se agachou do meu lado.

-Faça uma oferenda aos deuses. Pegue alguma comida e diga meu nome para você ver. - Fiz o que ela falou. Joguei um pedaço de frango no fogo e murmurei o nome dela.

-Assim?

-Aham. - Ela pegou o prato dela e jogou um pedaço de carne e murmurou algo. Um cheiro delicioso de bolo de chocolate que acabou de sair do forno me invadiu.

-O que é isso? - Perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Depois te explico. - Eu odeio essa frase. - Vamos almoçar.

Sentamos-nos novamente na mesa. Comecei a comer e bebi um pouco de coca diet que estava no meu copo. O estranho, é que quando eu terminei de beber, o copo se encheu sozinho.

Terminei de almoçar e eu e meus pais fomos assistir um pouco de tv. Entramos no home theater e eu e meu pai fomos ver um filme enquanto minha mãe foi ver algo no notebook. Meu pai tinha me chamado para deitar em cima dele. Ficamos ali até o filme acabar. Tínhamos visto "o príncipe de pérsia".

- Percy, o Nico não tinha dito que ia vim para cá?

-Ele deve ta lá com a Layla. O Nico às vezes é mais criança do que ela.

- Tem razão.

- O que vamos fazer agora? - Meu pai perguntou.

- Que tal arrumar aí? Tem pipoca pra tudo quanto é lado. - Minha mãe reclamou.

-Ela é chata não é? - Meu pai murmurou no meu ouvido e eu ri.

-Não acho.

-Eu escutei viu Percy? - Minha mãe disse.

-Vou apanhar. - Meu pai murmurou no meu ouvido e eu ri mais. Minha mãe largou o computador e se virou para nós.

-Vamos tomar banho mocinha? - Minha mãe me perguntou.

-Pode ser.

- E o Senhor seu Percy, comporte-se.

-Sim Senhora.

-Vem filha. - Peguei a mão dela e fomos para o meu quarto. Sentei-me na cama enquanto ela pegava uma roupa no armário. Era estranho aquelas sensações que eu sentia. Mas mesmo feliz, a minha duvida apenas piorava. Não resisti mais e perguntei:

-Por que eu fiquei cinco anos naquele internato? - Ela ficou rígida e parou de mexer nas roupas. - Por que nunca me visitaram? - Minha voz era de choro. Todas as vezes que eu falava disso eu chorava. - Por que não mandaram nem uma carta? Por quê? Por que só agora é que me tratam assim? - Ela fechou as portas do guarda roupa com calma. Ela tremia. Meu pai entrou no quarto e a abraçou por trás. Ela se virou para ele e chorava compulsivamente.

-Ela me odeia! - A voz dela era puro choro. Quase que não se entendia o que ela dizia. - Ela me odeia!

-Annabeth, calma. - Meu pai tentava consolá-la. - Deixe-me falar com ela.

-Ela me odeia! Ela me odeia!

Abracei meus joelhos. Chorava o mesmo tanto que minha mãe.

-Annabeth, vá para nosso quarto! Venha. - Ouvi os passos dos dois. Eles saíram do quarto. Escutei uma porta ser aberta e continuava a escutar o choro de minha mãe. Os passos pararam. Depois de menos de um minuto eles recomeçaram. Meu pai entrou no meu quarto e me abraçou. - Não chore pequena. - Ele murmurava.

-Por quê? - Era a única coisa que conseguia pronunciar.

-Filha, eu em momento quis ficar longe de você. Muito menos sua mãe. Nós fomos obrigados. Não queríamos te deixar. Mas não tínhamos escolha. Se ficasse conosco ia sofrer muito. Eu nunca quis isso.

-É mentira.

-Não, não é! A maior dor que eu senti na vida foi ter que te deixar Tayla! Isso me fez sofrer demais. Era como se faltassem partes de mim. Eu não estou mentindo. Filha me escuta. Nem eu nem sua mãe gostamos de ficar longe de você! Foi um sofrimento para ambos!

-Por que nunca me visitaram? Por que eu não podia ficar perto de vocês? Por quê?

-Porque há pessoas que querem te fazer mal. Que querem te machucar. Eu tinha que protegê-la. Não podia deixar você sofrer! Não podia deixar você se machucar!

-Por que deveria acreditar em você?

-Olhe nos meus olhos e verá se estou mentindo! Pense na reação de sua mãe. Se nós não gostássemos de você, não teríamos trago você para cá! Mas nós te amamos. Mais do que tudo no mundo. Mais do que nossas vidas. E foi por isso que te deixamos longe. Para não te machucar. Porque nós te amamos. Entenda isso!

-NÃO! - Gritei- EU NÃO ENTENDO! ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO! VOCÊS NÃO ME AMAM!

-Tayla, não é isso! Por favor, me entenda. Eu nunca quis ficar longe de você! Nem sua mãe. Ela esteve em depressão todos esses anos! Tudo porque não podíamos ficar perto de você!

-Por que não podia? Por quê? Eu não entendo!

-Há pessoas que querem te machucar. Há pessoas que querem te fazer infeliz! E se você tivesse ficado perto de mim, ela teriam te machucado mais do que já machucaram! - Um fash veio em minha mente.

"A imagem de minha mãe chorando era o que mais tomava atenção no flash. Ela chorava compulsivamente, junto com o bebê no colo. Outras três mulheres com bebês também choravam, junto com os quatro bebês.

-NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO! EU NÃO VOU FICAR LONGE DA MINHA FILHA! ELA É MINHA FILHA! NÃO PODEM ME OBRIGAR A FICAR LONGE DELA! - Minha mãe gritava com o bebê no colo! Aquilo era simplesmente incompatível. Como ela foi obrigada? Por quê?"

O flash mudou.

"Minha mãe estava chorando novamente e olhava para um berço. Ela dizia coisas como:

'Meu bebê, por que fizeram isso? O que ganham com isso? Por que me obriga a ficar longe do meu bebê?'

'Annabeth... 'Meu pai começou.

'Por quê? Por que não fazemos nada? Por que eu tenho que ficar longe dela? Eu a quero comigo. Eu preciso dela! Ela precisa de mim! EU QUERO MEU BEBÊ!'

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Simplesmente não fazia!"

O flash parou e estava de volta no meu quarto. Tudo o que meu pai me disse era verdade? Ele realmente foi obrigado? Mas como? Por quê? Não existe lógica nisso!

-Filha, acredite! - Olhei no fundo dos olhos do meu pai e só enxergava dor, tristeza e culpa. Mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Esfreguei meus olhos.

-Vou te deixar pensar, qualquer coisa, tome um banho, e se precisar, me chame. Eu te amo! - Ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça e saiu para acudir minha mãe que chorava. Comecei a soluçar. Peguei a calça e a blusa que estava em cima da cama e corri pro banheiro para tomar um banho. Tirei logo a roupa e joguei no chão. Entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro. Chorei ainda mais. Como podia aquilo ser verdade? Eu não entendia! Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Aquilo não fazia sentido.

Uma hora e meia depois desliguei o chuveiro. Já não chorava mais. Também não escutava soluços ou choros. Sequei-me e vesti a roupa. Penteei meu cabelo e sai do quarto descalça. Pulei em cima da cama e me enfiei de baixo do edredom. Precisava clarear a cabeça. Algo estranho acontecia. Algo que causava tudo isso. Algo que me obrigou a ficar longe de meus pais. Depois de uns dez minutos de baixo do edredom decidi ir ver como minha mãe estava. Pulei da cama e calcei um tênis que estava no canto e coloquei o casaco. Sai do quarto e dei de cara com o enorme corredor. Respirei fundo. Escutei murmúrios vindo do quarto de frente pro meu. Bati na porta.

-Pode entrar! - A voz do meu pai era baixa. Abri a porta delicadamente. Ele estava deitado abraçado a minha mãe. - Vem cá. Está mais calma? - Os olhos de minha mãe estavam vermelhos. Imaginei que fosse de tanto chorar. Aproximei-me devagar da cama. Minha mãe se sentou e esfregou os olhos.

-Vem cá Tayla. - Subi na cama e me aproximei dela. Ela passou a mão no meu rosto e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. Tentei desviar o olhar, mas não conseguia. - Olha, você pode acreditar que nós te abandonamos lá, que não te amamos, mas não é verdade. Tudo o que fizemos foi pro seu bem. Tudo. Eu nunca quis ficar longe de você. Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida. Se você ficou lá todos esses anos, foi porque me obrigaram. Pode acreditar ou não nisso. Mas essa é a verdade. - Um silencio constrangedor tomou conta do cômodo. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Depois de algum tempo com meu pai e minha mãe esperando minha reação, eu deixe mais uma vez os impulsos tomarem conta de mim. Abracei minha mãe que ficou surpresa. As lágrimas que havia tentado segurar vieram a tona e me deixando frágil e sensível. Minha mãe ficou assustada com meu ato, mas logo retribuiu o abraço e meu pai nos abraçou. Depois que consegui recuperar meu controle, eu os soltei. Esfreguei meus olhos.

-Bom, vamos esquecer isso e recuperar o tempo perdido. Pode ser?

-Por mim. - Minha mãe disse com um enorme sorriso.

-Concordo.

-O que vamos fazer? - Meu pai perguntou.

-Vamos fazer assim, como vocês dois ficaram assistindo filme enquanto eu trabalhava, agora seu pai faz a janta, e eu e você vamos brincar. Que tal?

-Nem. Eu fazer janta?

-Sim Senhor.

-Eu preciso ver algumas coisas ali. Vou te que sair. Então vocês duas ficam aí brincando pode ser? - Fiquei triste pelo fato dele ter que sair, mas acenti. Ele pegou uma roupa e trocou no banheiro, depois saiu dando um beijo em minha mãe e um em minha cabeça.

-De que quer brincar? - Minha mãe perguntou assim que meu pai fechou a porta. A tensão no ar só aumentou. Estava meio que sem graça pelo acontecido de alguns momentos atrás. E minha mãe não parecia muito confortável.

-Não sei. - Fitei a cama evitando olhar em seus olhos.

-Você já viu a brinquedo teca? - Olhei pra ela.

-Não.

-Vem vou te mostrar. - Ela pulou da cama e eu fui atrás dela. Ela entrou no meu quarto e pegou um casaco.

-Vista porque lá é frio. - Vesti o casaco, coloquei o capuz e descemos a escada e demos a volta na casa.

A brinquedo teca ficava um pouco depois de algumas árvores atrás da piscina. Não havia percebido antes. Minha mãe abriu a porta e me indicou para que eu entrasse. Entrei e me surpreendi com a quantidade de brinquedos. Minha mãe fechou a porta atrás de nós porque nevava.

-Gostou?

-Ta brincando? Eu amei! - Ela sorriu mais.

-Do que vamos brincar? - Pensei um pouco.

-Eu e a Lay adoramos brincar de boneca. Alias, cadê ela?

-Na casa dela. Aquela dali. - Ela apontou para a direita, se faz mais sentido para você, ela apontou para o norte.

-Ah sim.

-Vamos brincar de boneca então. Vem. - Ela abriu um armário cheio de bonecas e ficamos brincando lá durante muito tempo.

O que mais me passou pela cabeça é que minha mãe não ficou muito tempo perto de mim, ou seja, ela não teve muito da sensação de pegar um bebê no colo, ensinar a falar, a andar e todas essas coisas. O que me deu dó. E também me fez querer perguntar quando foi que eu fui para o internato. Mas não cheguei a pergunta. Já tinha visto como ela ficou quando perguntei o porquê de ter ido para lá. E agora meu pai não estava aqui para socorrê-la.

Eu brincava tão animada com minha mãe, que nem percebi que meu pai nos observava. Durante todo o tempo eu agi por impulsos, e minha mãe pelo jeito também, porque não havia tensão no ar.

-Oi amor. - Minha mãe disse quando viu meu pai. Virei-me e vi-o rindo. - Do que está rindo? Quer brincar também?

-Ah não. Vim chamar vocês para jantarem. Já são dez horas. Isso é hora de ta na cama.

-Ai ai. Okey, vamos jantar. Já é hora da Senhorita tá na cama dona Tayla. Vem. - Ela se levantou do chão e me ajudou a me levantar. Coloquei o capuz e fechei o casaco e meu pai me pegou no colo por causa da quantidade de neve que tinha no lugar e porque chovia. Entramos pela porta que tinha atrás da escada. Fomos para a sala de jantar e depois de jantarmos e tudo mais, os dois me levaram até o quarto. Deram-me beijo de boa noite e dormi rapidamente. E estranhamente, meu dia foi completamente diferente do que eu imaginei. Muito melhor. Eu os imaginava tristes e frios. São completamente diferentes. Isso que dá tirar conclusões precipitadas.

POV PERCY JACKSON

- O que achou? - perguntei a Annabeth. Ela suspirou.

-Ela é um amor. Mas...

-Mas?

-Eu não sei se estou preparada. Sei lá. - Ela se soltou de meus braços e olhou no fundo de meus olhos.

-Você está preparada sim. Só está nervosa. Eu estou nervoso. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e deitou nos meus braços. A abracei por trás. - Qual problema?

-Você viu o jeito que eu fiquei quando ela perguntou o porquê de ter ficado no internato. Você viu que eu não conseguia me controlar.

-Isso é normal Annabeth. Todos estamos preocupados que algo aconteça com eles. E o que eles vão pensar de nós. Tem alguém querendo matá-los. Isso é fato. Ou está apenas querendo nos atingir.

-Estou preocupada com isso. Mas você acha que ela gosta de mim? - Ela se soltou novamente e me olhou nos olhos. Sorri.

-É claro. Quem não gostaria de você?

-Você é suspeito de mais para falar isso.

-Por quê?

-Eu te amo. - Ela disse e vi seu rosto se iluminar por um sorriso.

-Eu te amo mais. - Eu a beijei.

-NÃO PARE! NÃO! NÃO É VERDADE! PARE! - A soltei assim que ouvi os gritos de Tayla. Nós dois nos levantamos correndo e fomos para o quarto dela. Cheguei primeiro e Annabeth acendeu a luz. Ela se debatia na cama e gritava sem parar. A peguei no colo.

-TAYLA! TAYLA! TAYLA! - Gritei! Não! Aquilo não podia está acontecendo! Não devia está acontecendo. Ela estava encharcada por suor e continuava a se debater em meus braços e a gritar. De repente ela parou. - Tay? - Sussurrei. Annabeth estava no meu lado aflita e a ponto de chorar. Tayla focalizou meu rosto e começou a chorar compulsivamente. A apertei contra meu peito.

-Me protege. - Ela sussurrou em meio de choro e soluços.

-Calma, eu vou te proteger. - Sussurrei em resposta. - Annabeth, pegue água para ela. - Ela saiu correndo do quarto e logo entrou com um copo de água. - Aqui. Beba um pouco de água. - Ajudei Tayla a beber a água. Ela estava mais pálida que o normal e tremia. - Venha. Vamos descansar. Vocês duas tem que descansar. - Levei Tayla até meu quarto e a deitei em minha cama. Annabeth deitou ao lado dela e eu do outro lado. Tayla ficou virada para mim.

-Dormiu? - Annabeth me perguntou e eu acenti.

-Durma também. Amanhã conversamos. Amanhã teremos trabalho.

-E se ela passar mal.

-Eu te acordo. Agora durma. - Ela acentiu e logo dormiu. Levantei-me e tomei um pouco de água. Eu espero que não tenha acontecido o que eu acho. Se não teremos mais problema e sofrimento. - Que os deuses nos ajudem. - Murmurei olhando os relâmpagos estralando no céu. Quem quer que seja que esteja tentando machucar minha filha, vai se ver comigo!

* * *

uarto da Tayla: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Quarto casal: ./imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/decoracao/casal/quarto-de-casal-planejado&usg=_a3u5iho04XaAJhDbIQWugCM4-fY=&h=382&w=600&sz=54&hl=pt-BR&start=0&sig2=JSzkEziGEDLHKYgY2IIUTA&zoom=1&tbnid=QH1DA1SAqfv_BM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=204&ei=q9IxTfvRJMWdgQfQhdi6Cw&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dquarto%2Bde%2Bcasal%26hl%3Dpt-BR%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D649%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1,ic:specific,isc:red&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=347&vpy=157&dur=29&hovh=179&hovw=281&tx=131&ty=79&oei=q9IxTfvRJMWdgQfQhdi6Cw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0

Hall: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Cozinha: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Brinquedoteca: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Varanda: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Sala de jantar: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Escritório: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Home Theathe: ./i/ccor_amb_rs_

Gente, muito obrigado por lerem.  
E não esqueçam do meu presente okey?  
kkkk  
ando pedindo demais.  
kkk'  
O próximo capítulo já está sendo feito pela Annietopz, esse foi feito pela Heellinha, ou seja eu.  
kkkk

Nos avisem de erros ortograficos.  
Ou/E deem sugestões, criticas CONSTRUTIVAS, elogios e etc. Tudo será aceito.

p.s.: O nosso tudo okey?

kkkkk

Toh de bom humor hoje.

Okey,okey, vou parar de gastar o tempo de vocês.

gente, o capítulo foi demorado a postar, porqe a Annietopz tava viajando e eu(heellinha) tava com preguiça. ~~qe briguem comigo qem nunca teve~~~~

Esperamos os reviews e que vocês continuem acompanhando.

;D

Beijinhoskisskiss e valeu pelo review.

(esqeci seu nome, hehe)

P.s.: Essa fic eh escrito por duas autoras qi tbm escrevem no nyah.

Heellinha:./heellinha

Annietopz: ./annietopz

História no nyah: ./historia/112361/Destinos_Tracados

Capa: **/2G5q**


	4. Dando um de cupido no casal difícil!

ta ai mais um capitulo pra voces!  
tomara que voces curtem!

beijinhos ;*

Notas da Heellinha:  
Oii povin. Joinha?  
Pois é, tá aí mais um capítulo feito por nós duas.  
Esse capítulo vai em especial a Miss Bia C. nossa unica leitora daqi qideixa review.:(

Gente, em breve tem mais capítulos e não esqueçam dos reviews pliss.  
Beijinhoskisskis

* * *

Pov Luan Grace Castellan

Depois da conversa que o meu pai e o pai de Tayla tiveram, passei a viajem inteira dormindo. Acordei um pouco antes de sairmos do carro, vi cinco ENORMES mansões, e sentadas num banco de ferros tinha quatro mulheres. Assim que o carro parou uma mulher loira,e bem bonita, veio para o nosso carro nos recepcionar. O pai da Tayla foi dar um beijo nela, mas ela contornou dizendo:

-Saí pra lá que quero ver minha filha.

Esse ficou com um bico que me fez rir. Quando a mãe da Tay viu que ela estava dormindo, deu espaço para o pai dela pegá-la.  
Vi uma mulher com cabelos pretos e roupas punks vindo em minha direção e pegou minha mão.

-Venha. - Ela tava me levando pra uma casa mais ao norte quando meu pai veio e a segurou no braço dela (que pelo que parece ser minha mãe), ela ia abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas a mãe da Tayla a impediu de começar uma briga entre os dois, mas assim que ela saiu pra levar tayla a sua casa meu pai pegou minha mão e começou a me levar a uma casa em direção ao sul, mas minha mãe o parou.

-Onde pensa que vai com o meu – ela deu ênfase no "meu"- filho? – Esse parecia um exemplo de casal divorciado que não se dava bem.

-Percy, leva a Tayla para dentro que eu vou tentar resolver isso. – O pai da Tay levou ela para a mansão do meio. Que eu nem reparei como era, estava mais preocupado se meus pais fossem se matar ali mesmo.

-Thalia – meu pai começou a dizer – O Luan vai ficar comigo.

-Quem te mentiu? Ele é meu filho. Vai ficar comigo. Você vai ver no julgamento. – Julgamento?

-Thalia, o Luke tem tanto direito de ficar com o Luan quanto você. - disse a mae de Tayla

-Vai ficar do lado dele Annabeth?

-Não só estou sendo lógica aqui. Vamos fazer assim o Luan fica hoje na casa da Thalia, já que o Luke foi buscar ele no internato e amanhã fica com o Luke e assim vai ate o julgamento. AGORA SERA QUE DA PRA PARAR DE BRIGAR POR PELO MENOS ALGUNS DIAS?

- Por que ela fica com ele hoje? Eu fiquei cinco anos longe do meu – olha o ênfase – filho, quero ficar perto dele agora que posso.

-Mas eu também quero ficar perto dele. Ele ficou longe de mim também.

-Por que não ficam os dois perto dele? – Os dois riram sarcásticos. – Estou falando sério. Vamos parar de briga, vai? Só por hoje, eles tão confusos e vocês sabem o que pode acontecer.

-Okey. Luke, você pode ficar perto dele hoje.

-Assim é melhor. Só não destruam a casa, deu trabalho para construir.

- Não te garanto nada. Vamos logo traste. – Meu pai revirou os olhos e a mãe da Tay foi para a terceira casa (estávamos parado em frente a quarta) e subimos para a primeira jeito eu vou ter duas casas-mansoes. Hehe.

-Luke, por que você não faz algo que preste e vá dizer a Annabeth que eu não irei para lá? – Minha mãe disse subindo a escada de concreto branco para abrir a porta de vidro. Meu pai deu um sorrisinho travesso e disse:

-Daqui a pouco estou de volta meu amor. – Um raio estralou no céu, perto até de mais de onde eu estava.

-Você quer morrer mesmo, não Castellan?

- Por você, se preciso for, eu morro. – E se não pararem com isso, eu vômito. Ele desceu correndo as escadas e foi para a casa do meio.

-Vem logo! – Minha mãe puxou meu braço e entramos na casa. Ela trancou a porta e suspirou. Foi até as outras portas, e fechou todas. Eu ri. Depois que terminou me olhou. – Gostou da casa? – Assenti suavemente. – Annabeth que fez.

A casa era toda de paredes de vidro e o interior era aconchegante. Não era muito colorido. Era basicamente preto e branco. O hall de entrada era simples. Havia sofás e poltronas na sala e mais ao fundo uma mesa de jantar.

- Venha, vou lhe mostra a casa.

A escada que levava para o andar de cima era simples, a subimos e pude ver o pequeno escritório logo no topo. O corredor era de paredes negras e havia um quadro com um furacão. O que achei muito estranho. O outro quadro era de um bebê no colo de minha mãe, se isto faz mais sentido, o bebê era eu. Os outros quadros que se seguiram eram todos meus, ainda bebê. O andar era composto por quatro portas. Cada uma era de madeira banca, contrastando com a parede. As maçanetas eram douradas.

–A primeira porta – ela apontou para a direita – é o meu quarto. A do lado esquerdo é a do seu quarto. Aquela depois da minha é para o banheiro, mas cada quarto tem o seu. Aquela dali é o quarto de hospedes, mas nunca foi usado.

-Okey. Posso ver meu quarto?

-Fique a vontade. – Ela se dirigiu ao quarto dela. Senti um pequen (mínimo okey?) desapontamento. Mas dei de ombros e fui para o meu quarto.

O quarto era INCRIVEL. As paredes eram azul claro e os moveis eram em geral brancos. A cama era branca com duas gavetas em baixo e tinha a cocha azul escuro. De um lado do quarto havia uma porta azul claro simples, imaginei ser a que dava para o banheiro. Do lado dela ficava um armário simples de madeira com uma televisão, um vídeo game, um DVD e um som. Havia vários DVDs e CDs também. Na parede do lado, oposta a que eu estava havia um enorme guarda-roupa branco de portas de correr que tomava conta de toda a parede. A do lado havia uma mesa com um computador e uma estante cheia de brinquedos que tomava conta do resto da parede. No centro do quarto havia um tapete azul escuro felpudo e uma mesa com uma fazenda em miniatura e outra com quatro cadeiras. No querto havia também alguns pufes em tons claros e escuros de azuis e verdes. Havia outros pretos e vermelhos. Abri as portas do guarda-roupa e tinha umas gavetas e embaixo meus sapatos e em cima roupas. Calças, camisetas, casacos e etc. Tudo separado. Abri o armário com brinquedos e havia um monte de carrinhos e etc. Fui ver o armário com eletrônicos e vi a coleção de filmes de desenhos e alguns CDs de musicas que e gosto. O problema é que meu conhecimento de música não é lá muito elevado, já que no internato não podíamos escutar muitas músicas.

Reparei que na parede onde minha cama estava encostada, havia uma cômoda com algumas coisas que não dei muita importância e a parede era pintada com uma foto minha e de meus amigos que tiramos a pouco tempo no internato. Fui até a como do que era fechada por um vidro. Abri ele e vi o tanto de fotos que havia lá. Eu bebê e várias no internato. Como quando eu aprendi a andar sem muita ajuda ou eu brincando de carrinho. As fotos todas tinham frases em baixo e o porta-retrato era cada um diferente do outro. Alguns dourados que pareciam de ouro com formas diferentes e outros de cores sortidas. Não me pergunte como eu consegui ler, mas em cada foto havia uma frase do tipo: "Meu pequeno dando o primeiro passo", "Meu filho brincando" e por aí vai.

Olhei pra minha cama que parecia ter sido feita com perfeição como se tivesse sido refeita várias vezes. Fui até lá e senti o cheiro do travesseiro. Havia um cheiro doce, um cheiro feminino. Ele estava um pouco molhado. Talvez por lágrimas, mas… Ela me abandonou. Não?

-AAAH! – O grito da minha mãe me tirou dos meus devaneios. Sai do quarto correndo e entrei no quarto dela, sem me importa de bater na porta. – LUKE, SAIA JÁ DA MINHA CAMA! – Meu pai estava esparamado na cama da minha mãe. Ele tinha um sorriso safado no rosto. Abafei um riso.

-Ora Thalia. Quantas vezes eu me deitei com você nessa cama? – Ele piscou para mim. Vários raios e trovões começaram a cair. Se eu não soubesse que é impossível, juraria que minha mãe que mandava os raios. Mas isso é impossível né?

-Vezes de mais para o meu gosto. – ela falou entre dentes tremendo.

-Pra mim foi é pouco. Por que não deitamos aqui de novo? Eu, você e o Luan? Ou se você quiser pode ser só eu e você. – Eu abafava o riso com a mão. Estava prestes a cair na risada. Minha mãe estava de costa para mim tremendo.

-Saia daí. – Ela cerrou mais o punho.

-Okey. Okey.- Meu pai levantou a contra gosto. – Queria ficar mais, mas… - Ele puxou minha mãe pela cintura e foi da um beijo nela, mas recebeu um belo de um tapa na cara. Cai no chão de tanto rir.

-ABUSADO! – Minha mãe gritou se livrando de meu pai que começou a passar a mão onde levou o tapa. Eu tentava me controlar, mas eu ria cada vez mais. – Achando engraçado? – Ela olhou pra mim seria.

Geralmente eu pararia de rir, mas eu fiz foi rir mais com a cara de braba dela. Meu pai começou a rir igual a mim. Dois retardados.

- Oh deuses! Por que você foi puxar a seu pai? – Ela levantou as mãos para cima. Ri mais ainda. Já estava vermelho.

-Adimite Thalia, você nos ama. – Meu pai disse. Minha mãe grunhiu.

-Não diga bobagens. Eu amo ao Luan. E só.

-Sei… - Meu pai a puxou para um beijo que minha mãe relutou de inicio, mas logo enlaçou os braços no pescoço do meu pai.

Parei de rir e me virei para trás. Observei o quarto - É melhor que observar um casal se beijando – As paredes do quarto eram negras. Havia uma sacada com portas de frente a mim, havia um enorme guarda roupa negro com portas de correr. Na parede do lado havia uma estante com televisão, DVD e som com coleções de CDs e filmes. Ao lado da estante, a porta para o banheiro. Na parede oposta, do lado da sacada, Havia um espelho que tomava conta de todo o resto da parede. Do lado da cama, haviam dois criados-mudos escuros. A iluminação era pouca.

A casa toda era de tons escuros contrastando com o branco e em geral havia boa iluminação, tirando o quarto da minha mãe. Provavelmente para combinar com o estilo da minha mãe. Ela tem um estilo punk sabe? Nesse momento ela usava uma saia preta até um pouco abaixo da cocha por cima da meia-calça preta rasgada. Sua blusa era preta e havia uns desenhos estranhos. Usava um enorme casaco aberto preto. Seu cabelo estava até um pouco abaixo do ombro com uma franja que tampava um pouco da testa, mas deixava a vista seus olhos azuis iguais aos meus cobertos por maquiagem escura. Minha mãe tinha pele clara e meu pai também. Ou seja, a genética me deixou com a pele clara e olhos azuis de ambos. Meus cabelos tem a raiz escura, mas as pontas loiras claro. Tanto meu cabelo quanto o de Erick são arrepiados, o que fez as mulheres que cuidam do internato surtarem, mas após dois anos todo dia desmanchando nossos cabelos, ela desistiram. Sim, nós somos rebeldes a ponto de querer se diferenciar dos demais filhinhos de papais do internato.

Tayla e Layla já pegaram a maquiagem de passar nas bonecas e passou no rosto. Claro que ficou estranho pelo fato de não saberem se maquiar, mas depois do olhar da morte delas maquiadas eu e o Erick corremos pelo internato rindo e fugindo delas. Claro que tomaram todas as maquiagens delas e as deixaram de castigo. O castigo de lá é horrível. Como alguns eles não podem machucar, eles nos trancam em salas com uma luz tão forte que você nem consegue abri os olhos. Fora que lá você só ouve os seus barulhos como a batida do seu coração e etc. Você fica trancado lá sozinho o tempo que elas quiserem. E claro, nossos pais não sabem (ou pelo menos a maioria) e se contarmos a eles que diferença faz? Eles nos abandonaram lá mesmo. Se bem que estou mudando esse conceito, pelo jeito que estou vendo que minha mãe é…

Escultei a respiração ofegante dos meus pais. Me virei para trás e ambos estavam com a boca vermelha. Minha mãe deu um murro no peito do meu pai que riu.

-Como entrou no meu quarto? – Ela perguntou ríspida ofegante ainda.

-Sacada. – Meu pai parou de ofegar e falo "sacada" como se fosse obviu.

-Mas estava trancada.

-Jura? Nem percebi. Segurança nenhuma Thalia. Você guardava o acampamento melhor. – Ele riu.

-Ladrãzinho. – Minha mãe o fuzilou com os olhos. – Bom, se quer ficar aqui, tudo bem. Mas se me forçar a te beijar…

-Eu não te forcei, tecnicamente. E você gostou.

-Ora…

-Luan está de prova. O que acha Luan? – Minha mãe olhou para mim, me esperando dizer que meu pai estava errado.

-Vocês se amam! – Disse dando um sorrisinho. Minha mãe se preparou para retrucar.

-Está certo. Thalia, o rango sai ou não?

-Por que não come em sua casa?

-Porque prefiro comer aqui. Vamos logo.

-Sigam-me. – Segui minha mãe até lá embaixo. Nos sentamos a mesa. Minha mãe em uma ponta e meu pai na outra com um sorriso safado. – Sirvam.

Umas mulherzinhas esquisitas nos serviram um monte de comida. Eu encarei elas.

-Não é educado encarar os outros. Não seja como seu pai. – Minha mãe me repreendeu. Olhei para ela.

-Desculpe-me! – Elas serviram um pouco de comidas variadas para mim. Meu pai deu um sorrisinho.

-Ora de ensiná-lo a oferta aos deuses.

-Venha Luan. – Minha mãe pegou o seu prato e meu pai o dele. Eu os segui com meu prato na mão. Fomos para um área na casa onde havia uma mesa simples de madeira com quatro cadeiras. Do lado da mesa havia uma fornalha que pegava fogo. – Vou lhe ensinar a oferta as deuses. Observe-me.

Minha mãe jogou um pedaço grande de lasanha no fogo e pronuncio algo. A olhei confusa. Meu pai fez o mesmo. Ele sorriu para minha mãe que o olhou com um olhar de desdém. Sabe, estou com pena do meu pai.

-Assim. Pegue um pouco de sua comida e diga meu nome.

-Ora por que não o meu? – Meu pai protestou.

-Porque estamos na minha casa. Porque eu estou falando. Porque ele é meu filho. E porque se não eu dou um murro na sua cara. Tá bom ou quer mais?

-Okey. Mas no jantar ele diz o meu.

-Agora faça o que eu disse Luan. E em todas as refeições repita meu nome.

-O que? Não Thalia. Não é justo. –Eles iam continuar a discutir quando eu disse:

-Vou falar o dos dois. Okey?

-Okey. – Assentiram não lá muito animados. Joguei um pouco da minha comida na fornalha.

-Diga agora, Thalia. – Fiz o que ela mandou. Jogue mais um pouco.

-Luke agora. – Joguei e disse o nome do meu pai. Ele sorriu para mim e jogou um pouco mais da sua comida no fogo. Um cheiro de pizza de queijo que acabou de sair do forno me invadiu junto com o cheiro de chocolate quente e brigadeiro.

-Nossa! – Murmurei.

-Vamos almoçar.

-Aqui fora é melhor.

-Okey. – Nos sentamos a mesa e almoçamos.

-O que quer fazer agora Luan?

-Que tal um filme? Nós três.

-Ótimo. – Meu pai disse já entrando na casa. – Vamos assistir lá no seu quarto Thalia. – Minha mãe cerrou os punhos, reprimi o riso.

-Abusado! – Ela reclamou e entrou machando para a casa e eu pude jurar que eu ouvi uma risada. Olhei para o céu e vi o sol brilhando com mais vida. Eu heim! Entrei correndo dentro de casa. Subi as escadas já escutando a briga. – SAIA DA MINHA CAMA!

-blablabla, largue de ser chata Thalia. – Entrei no quarto. Meu pai estava sem camisa deitado na cama da minha mãe e minha mãe na frente da cama com as mãos na cintura.

-SAIA DA MINHA CAMA AGORA LUKE!

-Luan, sobe aqui vai. – Fui até ele e me deitei ao lado dele.

-Nós vamos assistir ao filme ou brigar? – Ela me olhou com raiva.

-E qual filme os senhores querem? – Ela perguntou com sarcasmo.

-Hum, não sei. Algo em mente Luan?

-Não. – Minha mãe olhou com uma cara de: "Tá brincando comigo não?"

Meu pai escolheu um filme lá e depois de muita briga minha mãe aceitou que nós três deitássemos na cama comigo no meio. Eu já havia visto o filme, e depois de algumas cenas percebi que minha mãe morre de medo de altura. Então quando eu sabia que viria a pior cena que minha mãe morreria de medo, resolvi ajudar um pouco mais meu pai e dei uma desculpa para sair. Fiquei ao lado da porta e observei minha mãe gritar e se agarrar ao meu pai. Meu pai sorriu e piscou para mim. Abraçou minha mãe. Depois ela se soltou dele.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Valeu pela ajuda.

-Como?

-Eu vi que você jogou a sua mãe para cima de mim.

-Vocês se amam. – Disse como se isso não fosse lá grande coisa.

- Como sabe?

-Não sei. Eu sou estranho.

-Pode crer. Mas né só você não. Eu também.

-Por que ela te odeia tanto?

-Eu fiz várias coisas no meu passado que a machucaram e machucaram a todos. Me arrependo disso. E a Thalia nunca me perdôo, mas ela fez coisas que eu não entendi… Como, ela pediu a Zeus para… Me pediram para não te falar nada.

-Fala serio, acho que ela te odeia porque ela te ama.

-Até que faz sentido.  
-Por que eu tive que ficar no internato?

-Embora me ordenaram não te dizer nada por enquanto. Mas acho que você deve saber um pouco. Olhe, não julgue a mim ou a sua mãe por termos te deixado lá. Nunca quisemos isso. Eu juro. Promete nunca culpar a sua mãe? – Eu fitava seus olhos azuis. Via neles a verdade, a preocupação, a dor e outros sentimentos parecidos.

-Prometo. – Minha voz saiu falha.

-Nós fomos obrigados. Quando você nasceu você teve algo parecido com uma doença e…

-O que tanto cochicham aí? – Minha mãe chegou na sala.

-Nada! – Dissemos os dois juntos.

-Só dava dicas sobre mulheres para o Luan, como sou experiente…

-Ah claro. – Vi o ciúme evidente em minha mãe. – Demais.

-Qualé Thalia, adimita que está com ciúmes. – Minha mãe forçou uma risada de sarcasmo.

-Ah claro. Demais. Vaza Luke.

-Não! Espere! – Eu realmente não queria que meu pai fosse embora. – Jante aqui. Pode ser né? – Olhei para minha mãe suplicante, está suspirou.

-Okey. Mas sem gracinhas. - Até parece que ele ouviu. Toda hora ele falava alguma coisa e eu já via a hora da minha mãe matar ele.

E claro que eu não resistia a rir. Toda hora era um: "Thalia, eu sei que você me ama" e talz. Agora QUEM NÃO RIR?

-Pronto Luke, já passou o dia todo aqui. Já é hora do Luan ir para a cama. Vá para sua casa.

-Ahh. – Eu e meu pai resmungamos em uníssono.

-Ahh vai, não podem nem me botar na cama? – Fiz uma carinha de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança que convenceu até minha mãe.

-Ahh, tem como eu discutir?

-Obrigada. – Sorri. Estava realmente feliz do meu pai está ao meu lado. Subimos para o meu quarto. – Lêem uma história para mim? – Perguntei sem malicia.

-Tudo bem. Qual quer? – Meu pai perguntou.

-Não conheço muitas. Na verdade, não conheço nenhuma que goste.

-Hum. Vamos ver, não conheço nenhuma. Conhece alguma Thalia?

-O que? Eu? Tá me estranhando?

-Hum, como vamos fazer agora… Já sei, vou inventar uma. Era uma vez um menino que sonhava em ser herói. Que sonhava em ser alguém especial. Mas se sentia só. Sentia que não era ninguém. Ele morava sozinho em uma casa de pedra no meio de uma floresta. Ninguém sabia que ele existia. Um dia ele estava caçando e viu uma menina muito bonita que estava em cima de uma árvore. – Ele cutucou minha mãe que olhava para ele com toda a atenção, igual a mim. - Continue a história Thalia.

-Eu? Não sei como continuar.

-Okey, deixe-me ver. Luan, como vai ser o nome dos personagens? – Dei um sorriso de quem vai aprontar. Mesmo com a pouca iluminação, vi claramente meu pai sorrir e minha mãe suspirar.

-Do menino Luke. E da menina Thalia. – Meu pai sorriu mais.

-Okey. Assim que Luke viu Thalia se apaixonou por ela.

-E ela o odiou. – Minha mãe o cortou.

-Mas ele nunca adimitiria que está apaixonado por ela.

-Porque é um covarde. – Percebi que eles estavam falando deles mesmos e que isso ia terminar em briga. Então intervir.

-Podem mudar de história? Acho que essa não é para criança. – Os dois suspiraram.

-Tem razão. Hum, eu não sei nenhuma.

-Tudo bem. Acho que vocês estão exaustos. Dou trabalho não é? – Perguntei com uma careta.

-Não. Nenhum. De jeito nenhum. – Meu pai se apressou em dizer. Olhei para minha mãe apreensivo. Está sorriu e sem ela precisar dizer nada, relaxei. – É muito bom ter você aqui meu filho.

-Meu filho.

-Nosso. Bom, boa noite Luan. Amanhã procurarei uma história.

-Boa noite. Qualquer coisa me chame.

Assenti para minha mãe. Meu pai passou a mão nos meus cabelos. Minha mãe se levantou e abriu a porta.

-Amanhã estarei de volta. Boa noite.

-Boa noite. – Murmurei e meu pai apagou a luz. Não demorou muito para pegar no sono.

Pov Thalia Grace

Luke saiu do quarto e eu o acompanhei até a porta. Quando ele já ia saindo o chamei:

-Luke.

-Sim. – Ele se virou para mim esperançoso.

-Não gosto de você muito perto do Luan.

-Thalia… - Ele revirou os olhos. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes tivemos essa conversa. – Ele é meu filho também.

-Infelizmente. Por que não honrei as caçadoras?

-Está dizendo que se arrepende de ter tido o Luan? – Ele sussurrou e me olhou de forma que fez meu corpo tremer. Olho para o lados para ver se Luan não escutava.

-Me arrependo de ter tido um filho com você. – Me apressei em dizer.

-Thalia, não recomece. Puxa, o dia hoje foi ótimo.

-Para você.

-Está dizendo que não gostou de ter passado o dia com seu filho? – Ele deu um passo a frente ficando perigosamente perto de mim.

-Não disse isso. – Dei um passo para trás.

-Mas foi o que deu a entender. – Ele se virou.

-Você acha que eu gostei de jogar ele naquele internato porque um deus sem nada melhor para fazer… - Ele se virou para mim ficando perto demais novamente, a ponto deu senti sua respiração em meu rosto.

-Você acha que eu gostei? Acha que não sofri? E agora que posso te-lo perto de mim, você não quer nem que eu chegue perto dele Thalia. Você acha que eu não sofro? Sabe o que eu gostaria de entender? Por que você pediu a seu pai…

-Não queria que Luan fosse…

-Não me venha com essa desculpa esfarrapada. – A respiração dele era descompassada.

Meus olhos estavam vidrados nos dele e os dele nos meus. Seu olhar tinha dor, ódio e acusação. Não vou negar, eu sofri muito quando o Luan foi para o internato. E enquanto Annabeth e Clarisse tinham alguém que as ajudava, eu não tinha ninguém.

– Diga-me Thalia, - A voz dele saiu roca, o que me fez ofegar. Sentia sua respiração batendo contra o meu rosto. – Por que pediu isso? Diga a verdade.

-Eu não sei. – Murmurei baixo sem pensar. É quase impossível se raciocinar quando tem um homem lindo olhando no fundo dos seus olhos a centímetros de você e assim que ele quisesse poderia te beijar. Se bem que essa ultima parte eu quero… Como se ele lesse minha mente (o que eu não duvidaria), ele colou seus lábios nos meus, em um beijo profundo. Lancei meus braços atrás de seu pescoço e ele abraçou a minha cintura. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e ele me ajudou a apoiar meu corpo no dele. Passei minhas mãos nos cabelos dele e o puxei para dentro da minha casa.

Soltei dele ofegante. Ele me fitou com seus olhos azuis profundos que me hipnotizavam. Enrubesci com a nossa "enorme" distancia. Ele passou o polegar pela minha bochecha segurando o meu queixo.

-Vamos tomar um drinque na minha casa? – Ele perguntou com os lábios vermelhos convidativos. – Assim não corremos o risco do Luan nos escutar. – Não vou falar o que pensei. É so para ADUTOS! – Escutar nossas discussões, ele pode muito bem tirar conclusões precipitada. - Magoo.

-Okey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XX~~~~~~~~~~

-Alguma preferência de vinho?

-Qualquer um. – Ele pegou um. – Deixe-me ver este.

-Qualquer um né? – Ele ficou de frente para mim. O espaço era mínimo e deixava nossos corpos colado. Olhei o rotulo do vinho.

-Esse é bom. – Murmurei.

-É venha. Vamos tomar lá em baixo. - Olhei para ele que estava… corado? Hã?

-Você está corado Luke?

-N…Não. Que isso Thalia. Ta louca? – Eu ri.

-Está sim. Quem diria, Luke Castellan corando. – Provoquei-o. Ele saiu da adega. Peguei duas taças e o segui.

-Ora Thalia, não fale bobagens.

~~~XX~~~

Já havíamos tomado um pouco de vinho e confesso que estava um pouco embriagada.

- Se arrepende de ter largado a caçada Thalia?

-Não sei. Ser livre. Poder voar. – Okey, admito que estou mais que um pouco embriagada. Ele riu.

-Você voar Thalia? Ora, você morre de medo de altura.

-Até parece. Eu não tenho medo de nada.

-Ah não? Quero ver!

-O que vai fazer? – Perguntei assustada deixando minha taça cair no chão e quebrando. – Oh droga. – Me abaixei para pegar, mas ele me puxou pela cintura e caímos no chão ao lado dos cacos comigo em cima dele. – Seu louco. Por que fez isso?

-Deu vontade.

-Luke, me deixa levantar. – Berrei rindo.

-Não.

-Oia, machuquei minha mão. – Fiz biquinho.

-Deixa eu ver. – Ele pegou minha mão onde saia sangue dourado.

-Doeu. – Murmurei e nos sentamos encostados no sofá. Se levantássemos o tombo seria feio. – Ta doendo.

-Um beijinho sara. – Ele beijou onde eu já havia limpado o sangue na barra da blusa. – Melhorou? – Ele fitou meus olhos.

-Aham, mas meus lábios doem. – Fiz biquinho. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

-Um beijinho sara. – Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Quando nos separamos ele me pegou no colo e não me pergunte como não caiu. Eu comecei a berrar para ele me soltar e morria de rir. Ele subiu as escadas comigo nas costas. Eu batia em suas costas e remexia as pernas.

-Me bota no chão!

-Você não é durona? Não é a que quer voar?

-Não. – Ri mais. - Me bota no chão.

-Ta bom. – Ele me pos no chão.

-Seu louco! O que tem na cabeça?

-Você! – Ele puxou minha cintura e me beijou. Eu o correspondi. Ele me puxou para o quarto dele. O que o alcool não faz né?

* * *

Quarto Thalia:./_BMhP09zeZeI/SwWsrmBkfII/AAAAAAAAAVw/Sk1uLu6bkXA/s1600/QUARTO+DO+CASAL_+foto+Marcelo+

Adega Luke:

./_BMhP09zeZeI/SwWs4z5gT2I/AAAAAAAAAV4/jkJk5z7h9zo/s1600/Foto+Gerson+Lima_

deixem hehe  
Beijos


	5. O que é isso?

Oii povin. =D

Joinha?

Pois é, tá aí mais um capítulo. Feito por mim. Heellinha.  
Esse capítulo vai em especial a Miss Bia C. nossa unica leitora daqi qi deixa review.:(

Só estamos continuando porque gostamos de escrever, pela Bia (podemos te chamar assim floor?) e poor causa de jah estarmos com mais de cinquenta reviews no nyah! e duas recomendações.

Boom, eh isso.

Tah ai o capítulo.

* * *

POV TAYLA JACKSON

Abri os olhos. Estava tudo escuro. Sentia as cobertas sobre mim. Uma mão passou sobre minha cabeça mexendo em meus cabelos. Uma voz doce disse:

-Oh minha pequena. Acorde. Você não pode me deixar. Não pode. – A voz era chorosa. Já ia me virar quando uma voz grave disse:

-Amor, ela vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe. Vamos deixá-la dormir. Ela deve ter tido apenas um pesadelo. Nada de mais.

-Percy, e se a profecia estiver errada e…

-Annie, ela vai ficar bem. – Virei para o lado, na direção que vinha as vozes. Minha mãe recuou a mão. – Oi meu anjo. Bom dia. – Meu pai disse com a voz doce. – Você está bem?

Lembrei-me do meu pesadelo ontem. A lembrança me fez querer chorar. Uma lágrima desceu e com ela o medo do meu sonho se tornar verdade. Virei-me para o lado e comecei a chorar.

-Per…Per… - Minha mãe começou a gaguejar.

-Xi, calma. Nós estamos aqui. Venha aqui. – Meu pai disse com a voz baixa. Voltei-me para ele.

Minha mãe acendeu o abajur e fechei os olhos com a claridade. Os meus soluços eram o único barulho do quarto.

-Venha. – Senti as mãos deles em baixo dos meus braços me puxando para me pegar no colo.

Enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços e afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço. Sua mãos passavam por meus cabelos.

"O que é isso Tayla?" Repetia para mim mesma "Isso foi só um sonho. Eles não a querem. Você não é assim. Se controle. Você é forte!" O problema é que nem eu acreditava nisso.

-Xi! Nós iremos cuidar de você agora. Venha, vamos tomar um copo de água. Annie, abre a porta pra mim.

-Tome um pouco d'agua. – Já havia soltado o pescoço do meu pai e estava sentada sobre a mesa da cozinha. A luz iluminava o lugar e principalmente o semblante preocupado do meu pai e a expressão de pavor de minha mãe. As lágrimas secas contrastava com os cabelos molhados. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia branco de seda com uma fita rosa bebe abaixo dos seios. Estava descalça assim como o meu pai que estava sem camisa e usava uma bermuda verde. Seus cabelos negros estavam molhados e ele exalava um cheiro de maresia. Eu usava uma camisola rosa com um ursinho e meus cabelos loiros com mechas negras deviam está um ninho de rato.

Meu pai me entregou um copo de água e me ajudou a beber porque minhas mãos estavam tremulas.

Respirei fundo várias vezes.

-Assim, calma.

-LAYLA, LAYLA, LAYLA. – O Grito vindo de outra casa me assustou.

-Nico! – Meus pais disseram ao mesmo tempo e meu pai me pegou no colo me levando para a casa ao lado. Minha mãe correu na frente e abriu a porta.

Layla estava inerte no chão.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suas Iris estavam de um cinza bem mais claro do que o meu e aos poucos voltava a cor. Ela estava bem mais pálida que o normal e seus cabelos estavam sem vidas.

O pai dela a chacoalhava.

Debati-me nos braços do meu pai querendo correr até minha amiga, mas era inútil.

-ANNABETH, A MALDIÇÃO! O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO? LAYLA! – O pai da Layla gritou chamando minha mãe que correu para socorrer minha amiga que começava a ficar roxa.

* * *

Bom galera, eh isso.  
Próximo capítulo tah pronto e vão descobrir mais ou menos o que está acontecendo com a Layla.  
BeijO e review?


End file.
